Fearless Slayer Movie: Circus Wrath
by TDragon195
Summary: The Fearless Slayer must keep an eye on the kids who apparently a deal a ringmaster. Now New members of the Fearless must team up with another demon lord, Beelzemon in order beat the ringmaster whose using the Slayers as slave and who he really is. Sixth Fearless Slayer Movie.
1. Casts

Casts:

Cody Jones (TMNT Fast Forward)

Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventure)

Mary Marvel (Batman: Brave and the Bold)

Konoka Konoe (Negima!)

Antonio Aka Gold Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)

Beyal (Monsuno)

Beelzemon (Digimon)

Asami Sato (The Legend of Korra)

Mako (The Legend of Korra)

Bolin (The Legend of Korra)

Zombozzo (Ben 10; Daemon will returning while being disguised as any ringmasters)

Beelzemon (Digimon)

Kids  
1. Mokuba Kaiba (Yugioh)  
2. Molly (Pokemon: Spell of Unown)  
3. Suzy wong (Digimon)  
4. Johny Test w/Dukey, Mary and Susan Test (Johnny Test)  
5. Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin)  
6. Paco (Jackie Chan Adventure)  
7. Jimmy Jones (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)


	2. Beelzemon

**Beelzemon**

Featuring voice cast...

**_Haley joel Osment as Sora_**

**_Hayden Paneittier as Kairi_**

**_Gary Strugis as Bronze Tiger_**

**_Janet Varney as Korra_**

**_Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash_**

**_Amy Palant as Mirta_**

**_Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar_**

**_Grey DeLise as Kimiko Tohomiko_**

**_Collen O Shaughnessessy as Jazz Fenton_**

**_Corey Feldman as SPRX-77 or Sparx_**

**_Elieen Stevens as Iris_**

**_Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami_**

**_Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney Hillberg_**

**_Mitchel Musso as Jamieson Walker_**

**_Kittie as Raquel aka Rocket_**

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Tech E. Coyote_**

**_Bob Papenbrook (May he rest in peace) as Daemon_**

**_John Kassir as Zombozo_**

**_Derek Stephen Prince as Beelzemon_**

**_Scott Menville as Jimmy Jones_**

**_Tara Jayne as Mokuba Kaiba_**

**_Amy Birnbaum as Molly Hale_**

**_James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test_**

**_Wendee Lee as Suzy wong_**

**_R.J Williams as Kit Cloudkicker_**

**_Franco Velez as Paco_**

**_Maryke Hendrikse as Mary Test_**

**_Brittney Wilson as Susan Test_**

**_Trevor Devall as Dukey_**

**_David Faustinonas Mako_**

**_P.J Byrne as Bolin_**

**_Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato_**

In the outskirt at night time, it was quiet and the animal were roaming around for bit to be eaten by predator. they heard motor noise and ran off as a driver riding a motor cycle named Behemoth. the rider revealed to be another demon lord with blonde short hair, red eyes and wore black rider outfit. his name is Beelzemon, the sin of Gluttony. He was riding off somewhere until he stopped at club, also know as Jabba's palace.

Beelzemon got off his bike and head to the door as it open heading inside. Beelzemon heard musical sound once he get inside, there many villains and criminals there having fun with gambling, whooping some girls who was dancing and walked around for awhile and then see Jabba the hutt there.

"Nice to see you fat and disgusted, Jabba." Beelzemon said with an insult.

Jabba spoke huttense angrily and Ziro translated, "Jabba said, how dare you call me that?.! Why are you here in the first?" he

"I'm here to find Zombozo." Beelzemon replied with anger, "Where is he, you fat Crimelord?" he pointed his two guns at him

Jabba spoked and Ziro said,"Jabba said, Zombozo was here awhile go, but he left to Radiant garden,"

"Thanks, but first, I need to put you out...Double Impact!" Rapidly fires powerful bullets from his two Berenjena shotguns. He killed both Jabba and Ziro, He then left the palace while the villains were looking at the demon lord who was leaving.

The three figures wearing black cloak were listening Beelzemon's conversation before killing Jabba. they looked over and see Beelzemon leaving to Radiant Garden. the first figures removed the hood and reveal to be Mako as the other removed their who revealed as Bolin and Asami.

"Radiant Garden." bolin said, "I never heard of that place."

"And Beelzemon is after the criminal, Zombozo, the question is why?" Asami question about Beelzemon. Why is Beelzemon after Zombozo?

"I have no idea, but If he's going to radiant Garden, then Korra must be there with this Fearless Slayer," Mako realized.

"But how do we get to Radiant Garden?" Bolin

They turned around seeing Asami driving Toyota black mobile. "Need a ride?" She asked as Mako smiled.

the three headed off radiant Garden while following Beelzemon without him noticing he's being followed.


	3. Day Off

**Day Off**

at the park, Sora and the Fearless were stting the bench with 7 seven kids. one with long black hair and blue eyes. he wore dark and light blue stripes with yellow vest, dark blue jean and blue sneaker. His name is Mokuba Kaiba, little brother to Kaiba.

the second kid is a 10 year olf girl with Light brown hair, blue eyes. she wore blue and white dress. Her name is Molly Hale.

The third kid is 10 year old boy with light blonde hair and bllack eyes. He wore white shirt with a green shirt, dark green pants and black/white sneaker. His name is Jimmy Jones.

The fourth kids is a 7 year old girl with auburn eyes and pig-tail hair. She wore pink chinese outfit and yellow shoe. Her name is Suzy Wong.

the fifth kid a bear with reddish-brown fur. he wore green sweater, blue hat. His name is Cloudkicker.

the sixth and seven are twin girls a red haired girl with a star barrette, a blue shirt with a star on it, a black skirt and Mary Janes over a white lab coat. her name is Susan Test. the other girls looked a lot like Susan except her hair was curly, she had moon glasses, and under her lab coat,s he wore a yellow shirt, baggy pants and sneakers; her name is Mary Test.

the Eighth figure is a 11 years old year with spiky blonde hair with red for the tips. He had blue eyes and wore a black shirt with a yellow toxic sign over a blue short sleeved jacket, green baggy pants and sneakers. his name is Johynny Test, with him is a brown dog named Dukey.

The ninth and final figure is mexican teenage boy with black hair, tan skin and brown eyes who was wearing a blue shirt, tan pants and black shoes. His name is Paco.

They were having fun at the park playing with Sprx, while others watches them.

"It's good thing, White Knight give us a day after stopping Hatchiyack."

"we deserve it." Kimiko said, "That giant Tuffle robot was challenge."

"Yeah." Bronze Tiger streches, "the only mission is getting a day off and watch off the kids."

Sora looked over at Sprx is being hugged to death by Suzie. Sprx's soul comes out of his mouth before his death when Suzie let him go. Sora cuddle with Kairi.

Korra was playing Naga with Iris and Jamieson, while Rocket and Britney was reading her book for school. Shun was mediating alone with his bakugans. Jazz and Tech was working with some gadget during a beautiful day.

Suddenly they see blue smoke at the city, Sora looked serious and ran. Mokuba, Molly, Jimmy, Suzy, Kit, Johnny, Susan, Mary and Paco were about to come too, but Shun halt them.

"You kids stay, it might be dangerous."

"But Shun..." Johnny complained

"Stay put." Shun left when Ingram as the ninja jumped on his shoulder.

The kids were upset they couldn't come because it's dangerous for them, Dukey came up to them,

"well, you can't blame them for be protective."

a paper just pass by as Mokuba caughter, he see a picture a clown with pale skin, black lips and red hair. He wore a top hat and coat suit with blue orbs on them, light blue pants. His name is Zombozo, Ben's enemy and fear of clown.

"The circus came to Radiant just today." Mokuba said, "maybe we can go there once Fearless Slayer come back."

"We can go now." Johnny eagerly he want to go to circus. If they can't go with the Fearless Slayer, then they can go to the circus.

"didn't Shun say we stay put?" Mary reminded Johnny.

"No, he told you guys to stay put." Johnny said in different term,, "so bye." he ran off without.

"Johnny!" Dukey said.

Mokuba looked over at the city,"I hope the Fearless Slayer won't be mad at us for leaving."

"We'll be right after the circus is over." Jimmy said.

Mokua smiled, "Yeah you're right."

He and Jimmy ran off to follow Dukey, Susan and Mary groaned knowing they're ignoring Shun's order as they, Suzie, Molly, Paco and Kit left to follow them.


	4. Mysterious Six and Secret revealed

**Mysterious Six and Secret revealed**

The Fearless Slayer ran to the city to stop this villains. they pass a fish sellers without seeing there. the flashback shows White Knights with Icon, Emma and Green Latern beside talking to the six figures.

"I'm glad you decided to joined not only Providence, but part of the Fearless Slayers." white Knight began as the monitor appeared and show the images of Fearless Slayer facing Daemon with the help of the Champion, "Anyway, about a week ago, The Fearless Slayer fought a demon lord, Daemon searching for the person with the dark spores. both Fearless Slayers and the Champion were able to send him back where came. but now he's back."

"I fear he's here in Radiant Garden somewhere." Emma said.

"I need you to go with the Fearless Slayer during their day off and stop Daemon." White Knight said while the six nodded, "also one more thing. don't let them see you until the time is right when you find him."

the flashback end and back to present with six mysterious figure knew the mission must be complete without the Fearless Slayers seeing them.

outside Radiant Garden during the evening, Beelzemon was travelling the road on the search for Zombozo not knowing Mako, Bolin and Asami are following him. Beelzemon stopped at Edenia and see the Maximum security Prison nearby.

"Let Zombozo is there in prison." Beelzemon hopped off and head to prison.

inside, Chief Wiggum was sleeping on the job with the T.V on. the door open which wake Wiggum up and see Beelzemon there in front of him. Chief Wiggum was about put his gun, but Beelzemon flick the finger on Wiggum's nose that knocked him out cold. Beelzemon took the keys out of his pockets and head to find Zombozo.

Beelzemon looked around searching for Zombozo. the first prison he see is burlap sack named Oogie Boogie and left to see another villain is an alligator with fedora hat with white feather and purple cape named Great Fusilli who was doing a puppet act.

"Not him either." Beelzemon disgusted. He then hear laughte and see... Wait, another Zombozo? it can't be, they're can't be two Zombozos.

"Hello there." Zombozo said with a dark and cold voice. Beelzemon growled, "Temper, temper for a demon lord to act towards me."

"I'm here to kick your butt, You took my partners's life away." Beelzemon said.

"I didn't take anyone's life," Zombozo explained, "I've been in prison for month after failing to kill Ben Tennyson's family."

Beelzmone was confused at first after hearing Zombozo's words. Beelzemon's partner was killed by Zombozo. "If you didn't kill them, thenn.." He suddenly strucked and knew who did, "DAEMON!.!.!"

He ran out of prison and head to Radiant Garden to Daemon who was impersoning Zombozo. Beelzemon should've know, Daemon was responsible for killing his partner.

"When I was Impmon, I used to be happy and caring until Daemon killed them both." Beelzemon looked at a picture of him as impmon with Ai and Mako, "I know you three are there."

"How did you-" Bolin was interrupted by Beelzemon.

"I don't have to know, I need you guys came with me to Radiant Garden." He drove his motorcycle and head to the city with Asami, Bolin and Mako follow.

back to Radiant Garden, Sora, Shun, Kairi and the rest of the team made it. They looked around to see the enemy attacking the city, but no ones there.

"That's weird, I thought the Life Stealers would be attacking." Sora looked around. he didn't notice a small gray cretin with wings crept in the building.

"That's strange." Korra said

suddenly little cretin ambushed them while attack them. They weresoon outnumbered and knocked them cold. Sora's barely see a red familiar robe before he fell unconscious.


	5. Daemon's Last performance

**Daemon's Last performance**

We see the kids walking through the park at night time, Mokuba, Molly, Jimmy, suzie, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Kit, Paco and Dukey were lost for a while.

"Johnyy just admit it were lost." Kit said.

"We're not lost, I know the circus is here." Johhny replied to them.

They continue walking until they stopped seeing a group of villains while hiding behind the tree. They looked seeing circus performers coming while looking and left to the circus.

"That was close." Jimmy sigh,

"Too close." Mokuba added. If they were seen, then they're dead.

"maybe we should head back with the Fearless Slayer." Suzie suggested them to back with the Fearless Slayer.

"She's right, we may be danger getting caught if we keep going to the circus." Dukey agreed with Suzie.

"dukey, not you too." Johhny seeing her own friend agreeing Suzie about them, "Come on. Let's go see the circus please?"

Susan and Mary sigh at Johnny's demanding, "Fine, but we get caught, I'll sue you."

"You know you you love me." Johnny replied.

"You made us do it, remember?" Susan and Mary told them.

They were walking and they see many people entering the tent giving entree ticket. They enter the tent without giving them ticket or confront them. They were in the backstage going to meet with the crowd.

Suzie see Sora and the rest on the chair, still unconscious bond in chains beside, "guys."

They ran back suzie who was pointing the Fearless Slayer. They were shocked to see them They soon grabbed by a familiar tail and took so no one can see them. They looked scared at first when MAko, Beelzemon, Bolin and Asami was there, but Mako shushed them.

"It's okay, we're friends of Korra." Mako calm them down, "Where's Korra?" Jimmy pointed to them and that made Mako mad. He was going to rescue until Beelzemon stopped.

"You're crazy if you're going to free her." Beelzemon pointed at the Vilemons, "Daemon has an army of Vilemon."

Mako grunted while pounding his fist to the box, "then What do we do now?"

they then heard music in the background. Zombozo appeared in the center, "Welcome to the Circus of Fear and this will be your nightmare once you leave this place." he said when the gremlins and vilemon came out of nowhere

gremlins and vilemon: **_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me?)_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this?)_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

dead souls and many gremilins came out scaring people out of him.

Zombozo: **_No more gas in the rig (can't even get it started)_**

**_Nothing heard, nothing said (can't even speak about it)_**

**_Out my life, out my head (don't want to think about it)_**

**_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_**

**_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_**

**_It can creep up inside you and consume you_**

**_A disease of the mind it can control you_**

**_It's too close for comfort_**

The Zombozo imitating each one while sings.

Zombozo and Chorus: **_Put on your brake lights we're in the city of wonder_**

**_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out, you might just go under_**

**_Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_**

**_So if you must falter be wise (Your mind is in)_**

**_Disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light_**

**_Disturbia, Am I scaring you tonight?_**

**_Disturbia, Ain't used to what you like_**

**_Disturbia Disturbia_**

Gremlins and Vilemon: **_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

The Gremlin and Vilemon made scary face at the audience. Zombozo smiled evilly at them

Zombozo: **_Faded pictures on the wall (it's like they talkin' to me)_**

**_Disconnected, no one calls (the phone don't even ring)_**

**_I gotta get out or figure this crap out_**

**_It's too close for comfort, ooh_**

The Gremlin grabbed the people as Vilemon possessed them controlling them.

**_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_**

**_It can creep up inside you and consume you_**

**_A disease of the mind it can control you_**

**_I feel like a monster_**

Zombozo and Chorus: **_Put on your brake lights we're in the city of wonder_**

**_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out, you might just go under_**

**_Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_**

**_So if you must falter be wise (Your mind is in)_**

**_Disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light_**

**_Disturbia, Am I scaring you tonight?_**

**_Disturbia, Ain't used to what you like_**

**_Disturbia Disturbia_**

The Zombozo stoodby watching people getting scared and afraid of them. "I have one more tricks in my sleeves." He raised his arm, "The Fealess Slayers!"

The dark light shined upon them as they woke up and their eyes become dull and and hypnotized. the kids were afraid of them knowing the slayer will try to kill them. They won't hurt them especially the kids. Asami, Bolin and the Kids werr suprised to see this, mostly Mako.

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

Zombozo: **_Release me from this curse I'm in_**

**_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_**

**_If I can't go, go, go I think_**

**_I'm going to oh, oh, oh..._**

The Fearless Slayer free from Zombozo/Daemon's chain. the audiences tried to live but the gremlins and Vilemon grabbed their legs preventing them to leave.

Zombozo and Chorus: **_Put on your brake lights we're in the city of wonder_**

**_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out, you might just go under_**

**_Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_**

**_So if you must falter be wise (Your mind is in)_**

**_Disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light_**

**_Disturbia, Am I scaring you tonight?_**

**_Disturbia, Ain't used to what you like_**

**_Disturbia Disturbia_**

Zombozo/Daemon smiled some more until six figure came and attack Zombozo in the face.

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**  
**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**  
**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**  
**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

Sora woke up from the clown's hypnosis. the rest has awakn as well shaking their heads. Zombozo/Daemon looked angry that his plan failed and turned to the six figured.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Beelzemon and the kids came to them checking to see the Fearless Slayer if they're okay.

Korra looked and see Mako there, "MAko?" she see him in the present, "How?"

"It's a long story, I found you" Mako said hugging the avatar, this asami a jeaously seeing them.

"You lovely," Zombozo/Daemon said with Daemon's voice. "The two love bird are together with the others, butI'm the Sin of Wrath, and I don't like happy endings.!" he transformed back to Daemon. The demon lord was disguising Zombozo the clown all this time making sure the Fearless Slayer won't know he is really Daemon!

Daemon removed his cloaked showing them his true form. He has a demonic face sharp claws and feet, "I'm more powerful than ever!" He pound his fist together.

Bolin looked paled and his pupil turned completely white. Bolin looked surprised Daemon.

"ALgol's Flame!" Spews a gigantic orb of flame from its mouth. the orb was coming towards them but then, Beelzemon Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster. Daemon growled at Beelzemon.

"Blast Mode!" Beelzemon said, who now has green eyes no long have red eyes and black wings.

"You're a traitor Beelzemon, you were a member of the Seven Great Demon and serve under our master and this is how you repay him?" Daemon shouted to Beelzemon who he used to be a member of Seven Great Demon Lords.

"You're I used to, but I'm a changed lord and I follow my own path." He pointed his blaster to Daemon. "this is for Ai and Mako. Corona Destroyey!" Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it creating a giant continuous beam as long he keeps firing Daemon.

"I may have lost the battle, but they are few more demon lord the others will be facing." Daemon told them while taking the hit. Daemon fade away after Beelzemon stopped firing.

Beelzemon blow the blaster after firing so many time to Daemon. The Fearless Slayer were surprised Beelzemon attack his own member of the Seven Great Demon lords.


	6. Beelzemon's redemption

**Beelzemon's redemption**

The Fearless, the kids, Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at Beelzemon who was walking towards them.

"I don't get it, if you're a one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Why did you betray them?" Sora asked Beelzemon. He was confused and lost about Beelzemon attacking the demon lord of his own.

"I used to be when I got this power from Chatsuramon, but I change after a fight a with Gallantmon, a royal knight and partner of Takato." Beelzemon explained, "a girl named Jeri convince them to spare me when I killed her partner Leomon, I was shocked and emotions has been drained reflected by the event I've did. I turned back to impmon and decide to went back to find Ai and Mako. after for awhile I was welcome back." Beelzemon tolded, "Seeing Jeri heartbroken for losing her partner and it haunts me. all this power and the cravings of my bloodlust behavior hurt all those people because I'm the Sin of Gluttony and represent Venus." he finished

"Beelzemon." Sora

"With Daemon gone, some of the people were killed, should be able to comeback." Beelzemon said, "I also want to redeem and seek forgiveness from Jeri."

Beelzemon leaves the Fearless Slayer alone as he get on his motorcycle and left somewhere. Korra hugged Mako, Bolin and Asami seeeing them here in the present Naga cuddle in.

"Thanks for saving us." Sora.

"your word is appreciated." the first figure voice said in high male voice. He removed the hood and revealed to be mediuam dark skined boy with white hair and black eyes. His name is Beyal.

the other five removed their hood and each one has different hairstyle and eyes. Their names are Jade Chan, Cody Jones, Mary Marvel, Konoka Konoe and Antonio Garcia aka Gold Samurai Ranger.

"I'm Beyal and these are your new members: Jade, Cody, Mary Marvel, Konoka Konoe and Antonio Garcia."

"New Members?" Bronze Tiger seeing Antonio with his weapon, Barracuda Blade. it looks like Bronze Tiger doesn't like him.

The others looked at the other five new members, "You're all in."

beyal smiled at Sora for accepting him and others to the team. Korra is happy that Mako, Bolin and Asami were able to come here to the present.

"If they're here, then Tenzin must be here to." Korra said.

"I don't know if he followed us or not." Asami replied sadly. Korra looked sad too Tenzin didn't come with them.

"Let's go home." Sora start walking

Later Beelzemon was leaning on the watching his two partner, Ai and Mako playing their toy and sharing too. Beelzemon smiled for the first time as a demon Lord.


	7. Voice Actor and Ending

**Voice Actor and Ending**

Ending: Disturbia by Rhinana

**voice actors**

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Paniettiere

Jazz Fenton: Collen O'Shaunessessy

Sprx: Corey Feldman

Korra: Janet Varney

Kimiko Tohomiko: Grey DeLise

Bronze Tiger: Gary Sturgis

Mirta: Amy Palant

Jamieson Walker: Mitchell Musso

Iris: Eileen Stevens

Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Bell

Rex Salazar: Daryl Sabara

Shun Kazami: Zachary Bennett

Britney Hillberg: Lindsay Ridgeway

Rocket: Kittie

Tech E. Coyote: Kevin Michael Richard

Jimmy Jones: Scott Menville

Mokuba Kaiba: Tara JAyne

Molly Hale: Amy Birnbaum

Suzie Wong: Wendee Lee

Kit Cloudkicket: R.J Williams

Paco: Franco Velez

Mary Test: Maryke Hendrikse

Susan Test: Brittney Wilson

Dukey: Trevor Devall

Johnny Test: James Arnold Taylor

Paco: Franco Valedz

Beelzemon: Derek Stephen Prince

Daemon: Bob Papencock

Zombozo (Daemon): John Kassir

Zommbozo: John diMaggio

Mako: David Faustinon

Bolin: P.J Byrne

Asami Sato: Seychelle Gabriel

Beyal: Kirk Thornton

Jade Chan: Stacie Chan

Antonio Garcia: Steven Skylar

Mary Marvel: Tara Strong

Cody Jones: Pete Capella

Konoka Konoe: Monical Rial


End file.
